Reby x Gajil
by SarahDsf
Summary: Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que le chasseur de dragon était dans la guilde Fairy Tail. Mais il se sentait déjà chez lui. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré tout les mages de la guilde, d'après le maître. Il y a Gildarts Clive, Lucky Olietta, et L'unité de Rajin qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré.  Le maître accepta Gajil Redfox,un chasseur de dragon d'acier à faire parti de
1. Chapter 1

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que le chasseur de dragon était dans la guilde Fairy Tail. Mais il se sentait déjà chez lui. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré tout les mages de la guilde, d'après le maître. Il y a Gildarts Clive, Lucky Olietta, et L'unité de Rajin qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré. Le maître accepta Gadgil Redfox,un chasseur de dragon d'acier à faire parti de Fairy tail. Seulement Makarov ne put pardonner à Gadgil, le mal qu'il à infliger à ses petit protégés. En effet, quelques temps avant, ce chasseur de dragon faisait parti d'une guilde, Phantom Lord. Sous les ordre de José Pora, Gadgil attaqua la guilde, et la détruisit. Mais ce n'est pas tout, plusieurs jours après, il tortura Jett, Reby McGarden, et Droy, les Shadow Gear. Il les attacha à un arbre, inconscient, et y dessina l'emblème de Phantom Lord.

Le chasseur de dragon d'acier, assis au coin du bar, encapuchonné, observait la guilde. Comme d'habitude Natsu vint l'agacer et chercher la bagarre. De mauvaise humeur, Gadgil l'assomma d'un coup de chope de bière et siffla le reste de sa boisson. Mirajane sourit bêtement au comptoir. Gadgil pensa que Mirajane ne savait que être jolie et gentille, il aurait voulu la combattre un jour. Soudain Lucy s'assit sur le tabouret voisin de Gadgil, se qui le fit sursauter.

-Aurais-je fait peur à un chasseur de dragon pur et dur ? S'exclama t-elle avec sarcasme. Gêné, le dragon se hâta de changer de sujet :

-Non, tu m'as surpris... Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est tu aussi joyeuse aujourd'hui ? Un sourire illumina alors son visage.

-Reby revient de sa mission aujourd'hui ! Et ce soir nous avons prévus une soirée à Fairy Hills, je suis impatiente ! Gadgil s'immobilisa, et serra sa chope vide. Lucy haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec insistance.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce que tu as fait aux Shadow Gear est oublié... En tout cas pour Reby et moi. De nouveau Lucy sourit et demanda une limonade à Mirajane.

Durant des heures Gadgil errait dans la guilde en attendant. Il ne savait pas se qu'il faisait à rester ici, mais il ne réussissait pas à partir. Allant de droite à gauche, il ruminait de sombres pensées, sous le regard amusé des autres membres. Tout à coup, l'immense porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et une petite voix aiguë, ressemblant à celle d'une fillette s'exclama :

-Les shadow Gear sont de retour à Fairy Tail !

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors sur la petite fée des mots et son équipe. Gadgil se figea, comme lorsque qu'il avait apprit que la jolie mage au cheveux bleu été de retour. Malheureusement, son bonheur fut de courte durée. Il fut assaillit d'images, de ces choses horribles qu'il avait fait sur cette petite chose. Il s'en voulut de tout son être et se maudit de l'avoir rencontrée. Les shadow Gear se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, en quête d'un rafraîchissement. Gadgil, dans l'ombre, ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette minuscule beauté. Une fois installés, les deux garçons, Droy et Jett, se battaient pour savoir le quel méritait Reby. « _Aucun des deux, personne d'ailleurs , ne la mérite..._ » Pensa Gadgil en serrant les poings. Le vieux, assit sur le comptoir, se pencha et murmura des paroles à Reby que le chasseur de dragon ne comprit pas. Soudain, cette dernière se retourna vivement et l'observa. Gadgil ne put lire une quelconque expression de son visage. Leur échange de regard fut interrompu par Lucy, la blonde. Elle serra Reby dans ses bras, elle ne cessait de rire et de parler.

« _Comme elle est agaçante, cette blonde !_ » Pensa Gadgil. A partir de ce moment, Gadgil ne revit plus la fée des mots et décida de rentrer dans son petit appartement, seul.

A Fairy Hills, toutes était surexcitée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'était pas toutes retrouvée pour une fête. C'était l'heure de se préparer et Erza insista pour se laver ensemble. Mirajane, et Kanna n'avait pas l'air gênée, c'était leur genre les délires lesbiens. Même si Reby et Lucy savait qu'il ne se passerait rien de libertin entre elles, elle refusèrent. Alors Reby alla dans sa salle de bain.

La chaleur était plaisante, le bain était prêt et la vapeur d'eau se déposa sur son miroir. Elle se déshabilla et entra avec précaution dans son bain pour ne pas se brûler. Elle s'allongea et se détendit. Elle songea à ce que le Maître lui avait dit... Elle secoua la tête, et comme pour chasser ses pensées elle plongea la tête sous l'eau. Après s'être lavée, la mage au cheveux bleu, s'habilla et opta pour une robe en bustier verte émeraude, descendant juste au dessus des genoux, soulignant parfaitement sa taille fine. Elle prit soin d'accessoiriser sa robe avec un bandeau vert, et orné de petites fleurs blanches. Pour finir, elle mit de jolies chaussures noires à petit talon. Elle sortit et retrouva Lucy. Cette dernière était vêtue de façon bien plus vulgaire que Reby, mais elle était jolie avec sa robe bleue et jaune.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que le chasseur de dragon était dans la guilde Fairy Tail. Mais il se sentait déjà chez lui. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré tout les mages de la guilde, d'après le maître. Il y a Gildarts Clive, Lucky Olietta, et L'unité de Rajin qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré. Le maître accepta Gadgil Redfox,un chasseur de dragon d'acier à faire parti de Fairy tail. Seulement Makarov ne put pardonner à Gadgil, le mal qu'il à infliger à ses petit protégés. En effet, quelques temps avant, ce chasseur de dragon faisait parti d'une guilde, Phantom Lord. Sous les ordre de José Pora, Gadgil attaqua la guilde, et la détruisit. Mais ce n'est pas tout, plusieurs jours après, il tortura Jett, Reby McGarden, et Droy, les Shadow Gear. Il les attacha à un arbre, inconscient, et y dessina l'emblème de Phantom Lord.

Le chasseur de dragon d'acier, assis au coin du bar, encapuchonné, observait la guilde. Comme d'habitude Natsu vint l'agacer et chercher la bagarre. De mauvaise humeur, Gadgil l'assomma d'un coup de chope de bière et siffla le reste de sa boisson. Mirajane sourit bêtement au comptoir. Gadgil pensa que Mirajane ne savait que être jolie et gentille, il aurait voulu la combattre un jour. Soudain Lucy s'assit sur le tabouret voisin de Gadgil, se qui le fit sursauter.

-Aurais-je fait peur à un chasseur de dragon pur et dur ? S'exclama t-elle avec sarcasme. Gêné, le dragon se hâta de changer de sujet :

-Non, tu m'as surpris... Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est tu aussi joyeuse aujourd'hui ? Un sourire illumina alors son visage.

-Reby revient de sa mission aujourd'hui ! Et ce soir nous avons prévus une soirée à Fairy Hills, je suis impatiente ! Gadgil s'immobilisa, et serra sa chope vide. Lucy haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec insistance.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce que tu as fait aux Shadow Gear est oublié... En tout cas pour Reby et moi. De nouveau Lucy sourit et demanda une limonade à Mirajane.

Durant des heures Gadgil errait dans la guilde en attendant. Il ne savait pas se qu'il faisait à rester ici, mais il ne réussissait pas à partir. Allant de droite à gauche, il ruminait de sombres pensées, sous le regard amusé des autres membres. Tout à coup, l'immense porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et une petite voix aiguë, ressemblant à celle d'une fillette s'exclama :

-Les shadow Gear sont de retour à Fairy Tail !

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors sur la petite fée des mots et son équipe. Gadgil se figea, comme lorsque qu'il avait apprit que la jolie mage au cheveux bleu été de retour. Malheureusement, son bonheur fut de courte durée. Il fut assaillit d'images, de ces choses horribles qu'il avait fait sur cette petite chose. Il s'en voulut de tout son être et se maudit de l'avoir rencontrée. Les shadow Gear se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, en quête d'un rafraîchissement. Gadgil, dans l'ombre, ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette minuscule beauté. Une fois installés, les deux garçons, Droy et Jett, se battaient pour savoir le quel méritait Reby. « _Aucun des deux, personne d'ailleurs , ne la mérite..._ » Pensa Gadgil en serrant les poings. Le vieux, assit sur le comptoir, se pencha et murmura des paroles à Reby que le chasseur de dragon ne comprit pas. Soudain, cette dernière se retourna vivement et l'observa. Gadgil ne put lire une quelconque expression de son visage. Leur échange de regard fut interrompu par Lucy, la blonde. Elle serra Reby dans ses bras, elle ne cessait de rire et de parler.

« _Comme elle est agaçante, cette blonde !_ » Pensa Gadgil. A partir de ce moment, Gadgil ne revit plus la fée des mots et décida de rentrer dans son petit appartement, seul.

A Fairy Hills, toutes était surexcitée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'était pas toutes retrouvée pour une fête. C'était l'heure de se préparer et Erza insista pour se laver ensemble. Mirajane, et Kanna n'avait pas l'air gênée, c'était leur genre les délires lesbiens. Même si Reby et Lucy savait qu'il ne se passerait rien de libertin entre elles, elle refusèrent. Alors Reby alla dans sa salle de bain.

La chaleur était plaisante, le bain était prêt et la vapeur d'eau se déposa sur son miroir. Elle se déshabilla et entra avec précaution dans son bain pour ne pas se brûler. Elle s'allongea et se détendit. Elle songea à ce que le Maître lui avait dit... Elle secoua la tête, et comme pour chasser ses pensées elle plongea la tête sous l'eau. Après s'être lavée, la mage au cheveux bleu, s'habilla et opta pour une robe en bustier verte émeraude, descendant juste au dessus des genoux, soulignant parfaitement sa taille fine. Elle prit soin d'accessoiriser sa robe avec un bandeau vert, et orné de petites fleurs blanches. Pour finir, elle mit de jolies chaussures noires à petit talon. Elle sortit et retrouva Lucy. Cette dernière était vêtue de façon bien plus vulgaire que Reby, mais elle était jolie avec sa robe bleue et jaune.

Toutes les filles se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon. Erza et Kanna, disputèrent Reby pour sa tenue bien trop innocente et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges pour Lucy. La fête commença, Erza, Ever Green, Reby, Biska, Jubia, Mirajane, Lucky, Lucy, Wendy et Carla étaient présentes. Mais les filles ne se doutaient pas que Mirajane et Erza avait élaboré une surprise pour elles. En milieu de soirée alors que Kanna cuvait déjà et que Jubia fondait en larmes pour Monsieur Grey, les garçons débarquèrent ; Natsu, Grey, Elfman, Mystgun, Jett, Droy, Arzak, Gajil, Happy, Panther Lily et Roméo. Les autres refusèrent de venir. Ils avait fait un effort de tenue, et les filles en était ravie. La fête battait son plein, en harmonie ( pour cette fois). Reby et Lucy au comptoir sirotait une boisson alcoolisée, et discutait en riant. Tout à droite près de l'escalier, Natsu se faisait presser par Elfman et ils parlaient à voix basse. Tout à coup, Elfman hurla :

-Si tu est un homme, un vrai, tu doit aller la voir ! Natsu devint soudainement aussi rose que ses cheveux. Il se frotta le visage, anxieux et finit par se diriger vers Lucy et Reby.

-Salut Lucy. Dit-il amicalement. Reby comprit alors qu'elle était de trop.

-Je vais faire un tour dehors, on se voit plus tard d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, à toute à l'heure Reby ! S'exclama Lucy.

La fraîcheur de la nuit, apaisa Reby. Elle s'aventura dans les jardins verdoyants. Elle s'aperçût qu'elle avait froid, elle regretta de ne pas avoir emprunté le joli cardigan que Lucy lui avait proposé. Reby flâna entre les haut buisson du labyrinthe en pensant à nouveau au paroles du Maître. Soudain, elle se sentit observée. Elle sursauta lorsque une ombre haute se dressa devant elle. Reby recula de plusieurs pas et fit face à la menace.

-N'ai pas peur, c'est Gajil. Dit-il en abaissant sa capuche. Reby trembla.

-Ah, tu ne m'as pas fait peur, tu m'as surprise. Le chasseur de dragon laissa échapper un sourire en coin.

-Tu ne devrais pas te balader toute seule dans la nuit, tu sais ?

-Je sais, mais quelque fois, la solitude est agréable.

-Je te comprends... Mais je suis venu te voir pour parler d'autre chose. Reby fixa les yeux rouge du dragon avec espérance.

-Je voulais savoir ce que le vieux t'as dit. Je n'ai pas entendu et ça m'obsède parce que d'habitude j'entends tout ! Reby fut déçu, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Le Maître m'as seulement dit que tu faisait parti de la guilde dorénavant.

-Bien, mais tu n'est pas en colère contre moi ? S'étonna Gajil.

-Bien sûr que non, tu n'obéissait qu'aux ordres, je te pardonne. Maintenant, Reby souriait.

-Mais je suis toujours tourmenté. Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner de t'avoir fait souffrir, toi, une si gentille et fragile mage. Reby s'approcha de Gajil de deux pas et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je vais bien, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Et lorsqu'elle le convainquit d'un petit sourire, Gadgil voulut rester là avec elle, pour tout le reste de sa vie. Il s'approcha plus d'elle encore, ce qui l'a fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut coincée entre lui et le buis. Elle plaqua ses mains contre la plante et serra quelques branches entre ses petits doigts. Elle ne put détacher son regard de ses yeux brillant. Gadgil se pencha, de plus en plus près... Et finit par lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Merci de me pardonner. Ce dernier disparut en un claquement de doigts, aussi vite qu'il était apparut.


End file.
